A Niley Story
by IluvNicholasJerryJonas
Summary: This is were Miley is picked on a bullied until she gets paried up with nick and he starts to like her.... will there be love? you'll have to watch and find out...
1. Introduction and Characters

**Introduction**

**characters:**

**Miley Cyrus as Jessica Cyrus**

**Nick Jonas as himself**

**Joe Jonas as himself**

**Kevin Jonas as himself**

**Selena Gomez as Jan Gomez**

**Cody Linely as** **Tyler Linely**

**Demi Lovato as Shelby Lovato**

**David Henrie as Jacob Henrie**

**Emily Osment as Marlana Osment**

**Ashley Tisdale as Lauren Tisdale**

**Zac Efron as Zac Cyrus**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Anna Hudgens**

It all started when a teacher assigned a project where 2 people had to live with each other for 4 months and this may lead to new friendships or new love.......

P.S. this is kinda based on my life so yeah enjoy and comment


	2. Chapter 1

**Miley's POV**

**Beep Beep Beep**

**ugh I woke up to the stupid alarm clock again this week. I sat up and turned it off and I sighed and said just another stupid day at stupid school. I got up and took a shower and put my hair in a towel and got dressed and went into the bathroom to do my hair first I blow dried it and then straightened it.. It looks like it does every day. I don't really get it if I'm famous wh do I have to go to school. Ugh..**

**So I went down stairs and got breakfast then I heard my brother zac come down and he came in there and said what's up little sis and messed my hair up ZAC I said..**

**Normal POV**

**Zac- so do you need a ride to school today.**

**Miley- yea. So are we picking up your stupid jock friends.**

**Zac- they aren't stupid and yes so hurry up and lets go.**

**Miley- coming (grabbed my phone and backpack).**

**Zac- get in the back and don't talk at all got it.**

**Miley- but what if they say hi to me?**

**Zac- yea like that's gonna happen (laughing)**

**Miley- (Rolled my eyes) whatever **

**They get to the Jonas's house**

**Zac- (Honked the horn)**

**The boy's come out**

**Nick- Hey man **

**Zac- Hey**

**Miley- (put my headphones in listening to the jonas brohters yes nick and his brothers are famous)**

**Nick- (looked over at me) hey Zac**

**Zac- yea**

**Nick- why doesn't your sister talk **

**Zac- I don't know **

**Miley- (rolled my eyes looked at zac in the mirror mouthed "I hate you")**

**Zac- (he smirked)**

**when they got to school **

**Miley- (got out and saw marlana and ran over to her)**

**Marlana- hey Miles**

**Miley- Hey are you ready for the concert this Friday?**

**Marlana- yes its gonna be so awesome!!!**

**Miley- I know right**

**The bell rings**

**Miley- lets get to class**

**They walk into class and see Nick and Jan Making out**

**Miley- Ew look at them so disgusting**

**Marlana- I know right**

**The teacher walks in **

**Teacher- ok class sit down I have great news for you all.**

***what's gonna happen next time on a Niley story Chapter 2***


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Teacher-****ok class her is the project you will be doing.. I am assigning you a partner and you and that partner have to live with each other for 4 months and you have to document it to like if you fight or getting along... so here are the partners. Zac Cyrus and Anna hudgens, Joe Jonas and Marlana Osment, Kevin Jonas and Lauren Tisdale, Jan Gomez and Tyler Linely, Jacob Henrie and Shelby Lovato and Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus.**

**Miley- WHAT**

**Teacher- Miley is there a problem**

**Miley- yea there is I can't be partnered up with that **

**Nick- yea same here she is a nobody **

**Teacher- well it looks like this will be a good project for you 2 then won't it**

**Nick/Miley- Whatever**

**The Bell Rings (end of school)*sorry to skip***

**Miley- (at her locker) **

**Nick- hey nerd**

**Miley - you know I have a name (attitude)**

**Nick- (sarcastic) hey Miley so whose house are we staying at first?**

**Miley- um mine I guess **

**Nick -whatever (walks off)**

**Miley- Zac can we go home now**

**Zac- I'm waiting for the guys **

**Miley- well can you at least unlock the car so I can get in??**

**Zac- (unlocks it)**

**Miley- (gets in and gets her Ipod out and listens to it)**

**Nick- (gets in the car) Hey Miley**

**Miley- (can't hear him)**

**Nick- (pulls the headphones outta her ear)**

**Miley- what the hell nick**

**Nick- I said hi **

**Miley- Hi whatever ( puts her headphones back in)**

**They get to the Jonas's House **

**Nick- you coming in or standing outside miley**

**Miley- um I guess I'll come in **

**Nick- (opens the door) mom I'm home**

**Mrs. Jonas- Hi sweetheart and who is this young lady**

**Nick- this is miley mom **

**Mrs. J- hi sweety**

**Miley- hi (shakes her hand)**

**Nick- mom I'm staying at Miley's for 2 months and then she will stay her for 2 months its for a project at school.**

**Mrs. J- alright Nicholas **

**Nick- mom you know I hate it when you call me that.. Come on miley lets go upstairs**

**Miley- ok**

**when they get to nick's room**

**Miley- I like your mom **

**Nick- yea she likes when we have guests over (starts packing)**

**Miley- (holds up a pair of his boxers) Don't forget these (laughing)**

**Nick- (turns red) (takes them from her) **

**Miley- aww did little Nicky get embarressed??**

**Nick- no I just don't like it when people touch my boxers.**

**Miley- (laughing) yea whatever.. So are you ready to go.**

**Nick- yea lets go..**

**So how will it go at miley's house will they get along or what tune in next time for Chapter 3 **


End file.
